


Fire inside

by GivemeanID



Series: The Collar's Chronicles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wolves, badass woman, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama suffers through his first heat at eleven and Sara tells some unwelcomed alphas to fuck off.





	Fire inside

Tobirama was not feeling well. Shivering, he groaned and drew the fur blanket higher on his body. It was even worse. He pushed it away and tried to regulate his breathing. To no avail. He was feeling unbearably hot, his core was spasming, his thights were unconfortably wet and his whole body was oversensitive. He sobbed. He didn't understand what was happening to him and he only wanted it to end.

He barely heard his aunt when she entered the cave he was nested in, but he sensed her chakra, cool and soothing, with an underlying crackle of electricity. She knelt next to his bed and put a hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and moaned.

\- It's cold, he croacked.  
\- I am sorry, sweetie... the first heat is always the worst... it will get better with time...  
\- I... feel so much pain, aunt Sara...  
\- I know, sweetie, I know... I am so sorry that you have to endure that. But I know you will beat it. You are strong, sweetie, so strong...

Tobirama managed to smile a little, before a haze invaded his wine red eyes and he fell back on the bed, whining softly.

Sara stayed by his side this night. Tobirama was only eleven, and the first heat was always the worst. The poor boy was squirming on his bed, devoured from the inside out by a fire nothing could stop. It would last between five and seven days. The only thing she could do was trying to soothe his pain.

A growl was heard outside and Sara perked up. Nima had smelled something. She kissed Tobirama's forehead, gave a little sign to Cho and Mira, who came and laid between the boy and the entry of the cave. And she got out of the grotto.

She smelled the threat immediatly. North east, a mile away. A group of five alphas. Probably not shinobi, or not good ones. Their smell was thick, heavy, unmistakable. Shinobi knew they were supposed to mask their scent, just in case. But she smelled a faint tang of chakra on them. So not shinobi, but not civilians either.

Bandits.

She growled. They were the worst. She ran in their direction, dissimulating her presence. Maybe they didn't smell Tobirama's scent, but she doubted it. The boy had gone into heat a few hours ago, in the forest, and his scent had coated the trees around them before she managed to spirit him away in the cave. She came back later to clean the scene but heatscent was horribly hard to get rid of. They must have smelled the remnants.

She landed silently on a branch, spying on them through the folliage. Five alphas, five men, middle aged. Their clothes were dirty and worn out, their blades not cared for.

Bandits, definitely.

Sara crouched, listening.

\- D'ya smell that ? one of them drawled.  
\- Yeah... seems like there's a bitch in heat somewhere...  
\- What d'ya think, guys ? We find that bitch and show 'em what real alphas can do ?

Sara sneered, as the men laughed. She was gonna destroy them. Nima was hiding in the underbush, just under her. Kaho was on the other side, and Mu was behind the men. Their smells carried their anger and their desire to wreck these fuckers.

\- You are not alphas, you are just pigs ! Sara snarled.  
\- Who..?

She jumped, landed on the biggest alpha's shoulders, concentrated her chakra in her fingertips and hit him, splitting his head in half. Nima surged from the underbush like a fury and clamped her jaws on another's neck, killing him on the spot. Kaho and Mu had made their own kill. There was only one left. His eyes widened and he made a move toward the hilt of his sword. With a roar, Sara lunged forward, her hand surrounded by lightning. The man's head blew up under her punch. Sara froze as the headless corpse fell on the ground, all her senses in alert. There was noone but the silence was unnerving.

She straigntened up.

\- You can eat them, she said to her wolves.

As they started happily doing so, she ran to the cave. Tobirama was still there, whining softly. Cho and Mira hadn't moved an inch.

\- Aunt Sara... he moaned, did you chase them ? Their chakra was horrible...

Sometimes, Sara forgot that her nephew was one of the best sensors she had ever met. Even in the middle of a heat, apparently.

\- Don't worry, sweetie, they're all dead...

**Author's Note:**

> First heat often happen between ten and thirteen, and it is really bad. Like unable to walk or think coherently bad :/


End file.
